


it crawls within, a howl for my sweetness

by deathbymutation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymutation/pseuds/deathbymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - First time Derek met Stiles & Scott. What his first reaction was to Stiles (attracted, drawn to his scent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it crawls within, a howl for my sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, feel free to point out any mistakes I might have overlooked!

The thick rich scent of blackberries drew him closer to the boys, a mixture of the tantalizing sweetness of youth and bitter tang of teenage hormones. Slowly and quietly, he followed the trespassers. The two boys had been here last night, faint traces of blackberries and something uniquely teenager seeped into the piles of dead leaves.

_Hey you’re the one who heard a wolf howling_

He paused mid-step, the pale boy’s words giving him pause. Inhaler in hand, he followed them.

 _There could something seriously wrong with me!_ The other boy whined, his voice rose in distress.

Something about this other boy set his nerves alight, the passing scent of blood and animal clung to his skin. His blood had trailed across the edges of the Hale property, dark droplets almost unnoticeable to the human eye.

 _I know – You’re a Werewolf!_ His heart seized within him, the deep clawing in his gut screamed at him to act.

_Okay obviously, I’m kidding but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can finds it’s because Friday’s the full moon._

The other boy frowned, eyes searching the wooded area. He huffed his frustration, throwing his hands up as if it would cause **_her_ ** body to appear.   _I swear this was it. The body was here!_

A deep longing built up steadily in his chest, his wolf silently howled at these intruders. To teach these brittle-boned humans that dared to tread into wolf territory.

_The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler…_

As Derek approached he could finally distinguished between both boys.

 _Maybe the killer moved the body?_ Blackberries suggested as he half-heartedly looked around for his friend’s inhaler. Derek’s wolf was suddenly silent; the sweet scent of ripened blackberries set the wolf on edge. It began to pace within, and an desperate whine started to build as it moved. The wolf called to the boy.

_If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks._

The wolf snarled as the **_other_** boy complained, his sour tang of woe mixed with blackberries’ mild frustration at his friend. This had gone on long enough.

 _What’re you doing here?_ His voice felt rough in his throat as he had scarcely said a word in days. He had gone without speaking since he had felt that familiar tie **_snap_**. _This is private property._

The other boy startled in surprise. _Sorry, we didn’t know._ The steady **_ba-bump_** of his heart thundered over blackberries’. _We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you._

Derek tossed the boy his inhaler, staring at blackberries for a moment before he turned and started to walk way.

 _Come on. I have to get to work._ The sound of dead foliage crunched under the boy’s sneakers as he started to walk away.

Blackberries’ heart slowed, **_ba … bump … ba … bump._** _Dude, that was Derek Hale! – You remember right?_ He exclaimed, smacking his friend on the arm. _He’s only a few years older than us._

As he headed back the charred remains of his childhood, to where **_she_** laid incomplete, his wolf’s eyes glowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be lovely!


End file.
